The Colors of Ikebukuro
by SternenDisaster
Summary: He, who always searched for an escape of his boring life in a village that had nothing to offer but a clear, endless sky. A sky that taunted him, told him that there was so much more, that the same sky hovered over places that were filled with excitement and interesting happenings. (Full summary inside.)


**Name:** _The Colors of Ikebukuro  
_

 **Fandom:** _Durarara!_

 **Warnings:** _None to time.  
_

 **Date:** _08.06.16  
_

 **Full Summary:** _He, who always searched for an escape of his boring life in a village that had nothing to offer but a clear, endless sky. A sky that taunted him, told him that there was so much more, that the same sky hovered over places that were filled with excitement and interesting happenings._

 _And then he got a chance, an escape route in form of a city filled with so many colors. He couldn't resist. He didn't want to resist. Because there was the beginning of a new story, a story in which he could participate._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Durarara!  
_

* * *

Chapter Text

 _His blue eyes shined in amazement at what was happening in front of him. He couldn't tear his gaze away. The sight was too fascinating, too exciting. Without realizing he started to run, ignoring the chilly feeling surrounding him and the shouts of his best friend. He couldn't stop now. If he did he would regret it, of that he was sure._

 _Because how could he not?_

 _He, who always searched for an escape of his boring life in a village that had nothing to offer but a clear, endless sky. A sky that taunted him, told him that there was so much more, that the same sky hovered over places that were filled with excitement and interesting happenings._

 _And then he got a chance, an escape route in form of a city filled with so many colors. He couldn't resist. He didn't want to resist. Because there was the beginning of a new story, a story in which he could participate._

 _So he accepted his best friend's invitation, knowing there was no turning back anymore. Not that he wanted to return. Also there were several other reasons why he accepted the invitation._

 _But they didn't matter as he arrived at the underground station of the colorful city, waiting for his best friend. They also didn't matter when said friend showed him around and told him to stay away from some dangerous people, mentioning the name of a person both knew very well (even if for different reasons)._

 _And the reasons why he was standing on the same ground as his friend definitely didn't matter when he saw him, raiding on a motorbike, seeming like a shadow. In that moment he found the long yearned feeling of adrenaline rushing through his veins, filling him with an endless seeming amount of energy. And then he sprinted after him, ignoring everything around him other than the cause of his energy, of his excitement._

 _The urban legend, the headless rider._

 _He ran after him until the rider vanished completely in the darkness. Then he stopped, the energy slowly leaving his body. He breathed heavily, gazing at the street in front of him where mere seconds ago the supposedly headless rider could been seen. He didn't dare to take his gaze away from the street. Even when his best friend found him, asking him if he was okay and telling him that he shouldn't run away. Instead he ignored his friend's voice and continued looking at the street._

 _Until he finally lifted his head and looked up at the dark sky, decorated with countless stars. It was the same sky as in his hometown and yet it felt different - it felt exciting. Slowly a smile graced his lips, as he tuned his friend's worried words off. The adrenaline rush he felt earlier, the contrast of light and shadow he had seen, only disturbed by various colors._

 _Was this Ikebukuro?_

* * *

"This is your chance, Mi-ka-do!"

Ryuugamine Mikado and Kida Masaomi, his best friend, were currently in front of an alley, where a girl was bullied.

 _Sonohara Anri._

She was a classmate of them and according to Masaomi, Mikado's crush. Well, whilst she was definitely cute, Mikado didn't have that kind of interest in her. But his childhood friend wouldn't hear him out, so he gave up on explaining. Instead he thought about how he could help her. There weren't many things he could do (at least not in front of Masaomi and Sonohara). So he thought about just taking her hand and running away. That was until someone laid an arm around his shoulder, wearing a familiar scent. _Was it..._

"Wanna help your crush? Then why are you still standing here?"

Whilst being shoved in the direction of the bullies, Mikado groaned in his mind. He recognized that voice. Ignoring the bullies, questioning his sudden appearance, he looked at the spot where he stood seconds ago. There was, now, standing someone he knew way too well. Undoubtedly, it could only be him.

Orihara Izaya, _his older brother_.

And there Mikado hoped he wouldn't see him for the first two weeks. But his brother naturally would know where he was - after all he was an informant. But he couldn't continue his thinking, as a loud voice in front of him disturbed him. He looked at the owner of the voice. Apparently it was the boyfriend of one of the bullies, ready to beat the fuck out of him. Normally Mikado wouldn't really care and try to think of a plan, but as the boy stated that he was part of the Dollars, Mikado could feel the disgust coming up. _He? A part of the Dollars?_

Wasn't it for the self-control Mikado possessed, he would have taken out his pen from his pocket and stabbed the other with it. Not caring that his friends - if he could call Sonohara his friend - would have seen him do it.

But he didn't want to reveal anything _yet_. It would just spoil the fun and ruin his plans. Especially, since once Masaomi knew, anything he planned to do would be stopped by him. Suddenly, he noticed the other planning to punch him for whatever idiotic reasons he had. This wasn't going to end well.

Not for Mikado though.

* * *

Izaya almost sighed out aloud, as he saw that Mikado wasn't going to do anything in front of his friends. His dear brother needed to loosen up a bit. Like Masaomi, who was trying to kill him with his glares.

Izaya decided to continue observing what his brother would do - well, until the brainless fool decided to punch his brother. _Like predicted._ He knew Mikado wasn't going to do anything about it, so he decided to interfere. He wasn't going to let someone harm him. Even Izaya got that much love - if you could call it that, when referring to his _lovely_ parents - for his family. Though he would never admit it, especially to the little demons, that were called Mairu and Kukuri.

"I would rethink my life choices, if I were you."

"What did you say...?"

* * *

A broken phone, scared bullies, Heiwajima Shizuo and him standing with Sonohara in the middle of a park. He wasn't happy with the situation - as he was sure Izaya would seek him out later. That and he forgot to take Masaomi with him.

"Are you okay, Sonohara-san?"

"Ah, y-yes," She replied, as she nodded.

"That's good."

An uncomfortable silence befell them and Mikado resisted the urge to sigh. He was sure Masaomi wouldn't shut up later, about Mikado having been alone with Sonohara. It honestly frustrated him, that his friend thought so, even though he couldn't hold a conversation with Sonohara. After minutes passed by, Sonohara excused herself and walked home. Letting out a breath in relief, Mikado turned around as he heard a familiar voice.

"Mikado~"

Their eyes met and Mikado knew he could forget his well-deserved rest. His brother wouldn't let him be alone for the rest of the day - and mostly likely for the rest of his life, now where he stayed in Ikebukuro.

"Weren't you fighting, Shizuo-san?"

"Shizu-chan? I got tired and tricked him. Anyways, nice to see you again, Mika-chan."

"I wish I could say the same, but it's never nice seeing you, Iza-nii."

"How mean! And I was so kind enough to greet you~"

"You and kind?"

Mikado scoffed. Just the imagine of his older brother being nice, made him want to throw up his breakfast. His brother was far from being kind. Meaning that there must be a reason why he was there.

"Ouch... Still as bold and painful, I see."

"..."

"Mika-chan?"

"..."

"Hey, don't ignore me..."

"..."

"How mean..."

"..."

"... I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **1.** _I don't know if I will continue this story, but I sure will give it a chance!_

 **2.** _For now, this story will be merely focusing on the life of Mikado dealing with random situations (somehow always involved with Izaya). Meaning this story won't contain much of a plot, and is more for fun here (and lots of practice)._  
 **3.** _This story might get a plot in future. I'm not sure._


End file.
